kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Steering Wheel
is the 197 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis Elsie wondered why the orb started to shine. Keima came out onto the balcony where Elsie was, asking if anything has changed. He explained to her that his mother finally fell asleep, so they can move freely. With the child body he's in though, he too felt sleepy. But Elsie called for his attention about the shining orb, as to why it is shining. Keima knew right away what was the purpose of the shining orb, as it was common sense in games, for him. He was referring to the fact that where the orb shined towards was where they needed to go. riding on Elsie's back as she flew toward where the orb shined, Keima dwelled on the situation. Right before being sent back in time, Tenri had told Keima that he would understand the situation once he arrived. Considering this, he believed that now in the world 10-years-before, he would find a manual to explain the "rules" of this event. Knowing that there has to be some clear reason for being sent into the past, Keima considered the best option of staying calm than running around in confusion. He questioned if he would understand the situation and why he came here. Elsie abruptly made a complaint of how Keima was playing games on her back as she flew, but he was in nostalgia of the old game he was playing, with the old console. Suddenly, Elsie noticed a certain pattern within the orb, which he had not seen earlier. The pattern looked like four line-markings, with no visible hints to the two's current situation. But before Keima could give his vocation of the pattern, they arrived at the location where the orb's light pointed towards: the ship Akanemaru. With Keima and Elsie thinking about this gesture, Elsie accidentally dropped the orb, which fell onto somewhere on the ship deck. Keima scolded Elsie, who cried in apology. The two of them searched around, while Keima himself noticed how often the Akanemaru has been involved with the events recently. Elsie found the orb in the wheel house of the ship, right in front of the steering wheels. They wondered how the orb has entered this room, even when the door was shut. Keima reached for the orb, but it submerged into the floor, which resulted with the floor shining. When the light disappeared, there where the orb had submerged, a stairway downwards appeared to Keima and Elsie's astonishment. Without questioning this spectacle, Keima headed down the stairs, wishing to wrap this case up as soon as possible. At the end of this stairway, there was a small room with a special table in the middle. The orb sat on top of the table, while it did not shine anymore. Keima took the fact that the orb wasn't shining because this place was their destination. He had a bad feeling of what was to happen, not knowing what this table was for. But for him, looking at the two holes in the table, it screamed, "Please insert the orb in here". But with there being two holes and one orb, Keima felt sort of confused. Keima placed one orb into one hole, which then shined to his expectation. But he knew this was not enough, since placing an orb into the hole would be too simple. This said, he concluded that they have to search for the other orb. Keima thought over if there were any hints of the other orb's location, while Elsie played with the first orb by placing it back and forth between the two holes. Suddenly, they heard a sound coming from the outside. When they came out, they could see a faint figure on top of one of the masts of the ship. After a careful look, Keima recognized that this figure was the mysterious girl he was told he needed to save. But, for reasons untold, the girl took a step off the mast and fell. Keima and Elsie stood in fright of what happened. Keima looked careful at where the girl had fallen, wondering if this girl was the "mysterious girl". He took an even more careful look, only to see the second orb in her possession. Can he conquer her? Is she even alright to begin with? References Category:Summary